Azmuth
Stefan Knothe |debiut = Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa| |sprzęt = Statek Azmutha}} Azmuth to Galwan z planety Galwan Prime i twórca prototypu Omnitrixa, Ultimatrixa, Askalonu, Unitrixa i Omnitrixa, a także wielu innych potężnych urządzeń. Wygląd Ben 10 Azmuth jest bardzo podobny do Szarej Materii. Ma żółte oczy i złoto-czarno-zieloną szatę. Z brody zwisa mu sześć długich wąsów. Przez dłuższą chwilę był spostrzegany w specjalnej zbroi, która wielkością i wyglądem przypominała strój Prypiatosianów-B. Na jego piersi widniał duży znak międzygalaktycznego pokoju, a na ramionach można był zauważyć rury z zielonym płynem. Jego głowa była bardzo mała w stosunku do ciała, a na niej widniało zielone oko. Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Azmuth ma teraz zielone oczy i szaro-czarno-zieloną szatę. Jego wąsy stały się krótsze. Ben 10: Omniverse Azmuth znacznie nie zmienił się od poprzedniej serii. Różnią go plamy pod prawym okiem, a także odrosty po bokach głowy. Osobowość Kreacje naukowe Azmutha i jego osiągnięcia uczyniły go szanowanym naukowcem w całym wszechświecie. Paradox nazywa go najmądrzejszą istotą we wszechświecie, ale Azmuth sprzeciwił się temu mówiąc, że jest najmądrzejszy tylko w trzech galaktykach. Jest także zaufanym doradcą hydraulików. Azmuth jest bardzo pesymistyczny - nie chciał wyłączyć trybu autodestrukcji Omnitrixa, mimo, że oznaczało to zniszczenie wszechświata, po prostu dlatego, że nie wierzy, że wszechświat jest wart ratowania. To dlatego, że wymyślił Omnitrix, by kosmici wszechświata mieli lepsze zrozumienie siebie, a niektórzy chcą użyć tego urządzenia jako broni. W "Ben 10: Obca Potęga", Azmuth stał się mniej pesymistyczny i bardziej poważny. Mimo wszystkiego, Azmuth ma dobre serce i zawsze myśli o dobrze społeczeństwa. Umiejętności Nawet przez super-inteligentnych standardach Galwana, sprawność umysłowa Azmutha jest uważana za znacznie przewyższającą jego rasę. Jest traktowany jako najmądrzejsza istota we wszechświecie (lub co najmniej w trzech galaktykach). On jest utalentowanym wynalazcą. Znane wynalazki Wady Pomimo tego, że wynalazł Omnitrix, nie umie dobrze nim walczyć. Usprawiedliwia się tym, że brakuje mu praktyki. Pomimo tego, że jest najmądrzejszą osobą w trzech galaktykach, jego mądrość zawiodła w odcinku "Ostateczna rozgrywka". Nie przewidział tego, że cokolwiek, lub ktokolwiek może zniszczyć jego planetę, więc nie stworzył planu awaryjnego, mówiąc, że nie ma czasu na takie bzdury. Podobnie jak wszyscy Galwanie, jego niewielki rozmiar sprawia, że jest fizycznie narażone na ataki większych wrogów. Historia Wczesne życie thumb|Azmuth tworzy AskalonGdy Azmuth był młody, zakochał się w Galwance, Zennith. Podczas jednej z randek zauważyli zrównanie planet, które zainspirowało naukowca do stworzenia potężnego miecza, który zniszczył pewną planetę. W trakcie tworzenia broni, ukochana opuściła Azmutha. W ramach przeprosin, postanowił stworzyć Omnitrix, który miał siać dobro. Miał nadzieje, że tym urządzeniem, Zennith wybaczy zamiłowanie do nauki i tworzenia Galwana. W późniejszych eksperymentach, na jałowym księżycu Galwan B, Azmuth stworzył organiczne istoty, Mechamorfy. Ben 10 thumb|left|Debiut AzmuthaAzmuth debiutuje w filmie "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa". Kiedy Tetrax przybywa na Ziemię po otrzymaniu sygnału o trybie samozniszczenia Omnitrixa, zabiera Bena w podróż na poszukiwanie Azmutha, twórcy Omnitrixa i jedynego, który może wyłączyć funkcję autodestrukcji. Niestety, kiedy Gwen chowa się na pokładzie jego statku, a Ben transformuje się, odliczanie zostaje przyspieszone. Na Incarceconie, Tetrax spotyka SześćSześć, innego z łowców nagród wynajętych przez Vilgaxa. Po krótkiej walce, on i Tennysonowie znajdują Myaxx, byłą asystentkę Azmutha. Tetrax mówi jej, że Omnitrix stworzy falę energii, która zniszczy cały wszechświat. Następnie, razem z nową pomocnicą, grupa udaje się na Xenon, gdzie spotykają twórcę Omnitrixa i toczą zwycięski bój z Vilgaxem. thumb|right|Zły To'kustar W "Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów", Azmuth przypadkowo, przez usterkę w Omnitrixie zmienia się w złego To'kustara. Zaatakował Bena, ale został wessany do Omnitrixa. Ben, Gwen, Tetrax i Mściciel również dostali się do urządzenia, gdzie spotkali go w środowisku Tetraxa. Kiedy cała czwórka uciekła z Omnitrixa, zły Way Big również się wydostał. Ben użył swojego Way Biga do walki z nim. Podczas bitwy potwierdzone zostały wcześniejsze spekulacje - zły Way Big to Azmuth. Ostatecznie Mściciel naprawił Omnitrix i na koniec zły Way Big staje się ponownie Azmuthem. Ben 10: Obca Potęga thumb|left|Azmuth z Omnitrixem AlbedoAzmuth wrócił w odcinku "Dobra kopia, zła kopia". Ujawnił, że Albedo był kiedyś jednym z jego asystentów, ale odszedł, gdy stworzył swoją kopię Omnitrixa. Azmuth stwierdza, że tylko jeden Omnitrix jest dozwolony we wszechświecie. W odcinku "Wojna światów: część 1", Azmuth i Paradox informują Bena, że Nadplemię zaczyna podbijanie i niszczenie planet, a ich flota leci w kierunku Ziemi. Galwan Prime został już przez nich zniszczony. Mimo że nie chciał walczyć z Benem, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może go powstrzymać i aktywuje pełną kontrolę Omnitrixa dla dobra walki. Później, po zwycięskiej wojnie, zabrał się za odbudowę swojej planety. thumb|Azmuth i Paradox W "Zemście Vilgaxa", kiedy Ben i Kevin próbowali włamać się do Omnitrixa, Azmuth informuje go o konsekwencjach. Kiedy przypadkiem uwalnia Chromatona, Plazmę, Pajęczarza i Way Biga z Omnitrixa, Azmuth daje chłopakowi instrukcje, by kosmici wrócili do urządzenia. Niezadowolony, co się stało, Azmuth również mówi Benowi, że więcej mu nie pomoże. W "Primus", Azmuth dzierży Omnitrix w celu ochrony Primusa przed Vilgaxem, ale zostaje pokonany, a złoczyńca zdobywa urządzenie. Jednak dzięki podstępowi Bena, chłopak odzyskuje Omnitrix. thumb|left|Azmuth z Omnitrixem Azmuth pojawia się w "Ostatecznej bitwie". Myaxx informuje go, że Ultimatrix został skradziony. Pokazuje również nagranie zabezpieczeń, gdzie Ben lub ktoś, kto wygląda dokładnie jak on, kradnie urządzenie. Okazuje się, że to Albedo. W drugiej połowie odcinka, Azmuth prosił Bena o pomoc. Wyjaśnia, że jego Omnitrix był pierwotnie przeznaczony dla Maxa. Później ujawnia, że jedynym sposobem na pokonanie Vilgaxa jest zniszczenie Omnitrixa. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien thumb|Azmuth naprawia Ultimatrix Azmuth powraca w odcinku "Mapa Nieskończoności", tuż po tym, jak Ostateczny Aggregor pokonał Bena i jego zespół. Mówi im o Mapie Nieskończoności, którą Aggregor planuje ukraść, aby przejść do lokalizacji znanej jako Kuźnia Stworzenia. Również kpi z Ultimatrixa mówiąc, że jest to "żałosne wykonanie". Przenosi Bena i zespół na planetę Galwan Mark II, przebudowany Galwan Prime. Później umieszcza Maxa w rurze, aby uleczyć uszkodzony układ nerwowy po walce z Osmozjaninem. Azmuth wyjawia, że buduje nowy Omnitrix, ale jest jeszcze niekompletny. W odcinku "Pomyłkohedron", Azmuth nie był zadowolony z niepowodzenia Bena i utracie trzech kawałków Mapy Nieskończoności. Powiedział Benowi, gdzie jest ostatni kawałek. W odcinku "Kuźnia Stworzenia", Azmuth wciąż nie był zadowolony z niepowodzenia Bena i utracie czwartego kawałka mapy. thumb|left|Azmuth kłóci się z Benem W "Transmogryfikacja Eunice", Azmuth wysłał Szukacza po Unitrix, po tym jak przypadkowo został wysłany na Ziemię. Gdy zdobywca nie przychodził z łupem do pracodawcy, sam przyleciał po swój twór. Ben prosił Galwana, aby zostawił Eunice w spokoju i dał jej żyć w spokoju. Azmuth poszedł na kompromis z bohaterem, mówiąc, że przyda jemu się ktoś do pomocy na Primusie. W odcinku "Simian mówi", Eunice skontaktowała się z Azmuthem o degradacji próbki DNA Arachnomałp na Primusie. Galwan będąc zajętym kazał wysłać Voliticus Biopsis po nową próbkę DNA. W odcinku "Największe poświęcenie", Azmuth uratował Bena przed śmiercią i uwolnił czujących ostatecznych z Ultimatrixa. Galwan mówi bohaterowi, że odzyskał do niego zaufanie, ponieważ był wstanie poświęcić się dla własnych cudzoziemców. thumb|Azmuth i Zennith W odcinku "Zrównanie planet" ujawnił, że za młodu spotykał się z Zennith. Podczas randki zauważyli zrównanie planet, które było inspiracją dla Azmutha, do stworzenia potężnej broni. Po nieumyślnych zniszczeniach, dał Askalon Sir George'owi, by użył go do walki z Dagonem. W odcinku "Wróg ostateczny: część 2", Azmuth przybył, by odzyskać Askalon i Ultimatrix, a w zamian dał Benowi nowy Omnitrix, gdyż uważał, że jest już godzien. Ben 10: Omniverse thumb|left|Azmuth i Albedo W odcinku "Helisa zguby", Azmuth pojawił się w retrospekcji, gdzie ujawniono, że to on stworzył gatunek znany jako Galwaniczny Mechamorf przez eksperyment o nazwie helisa, zamierzając kolonizować Galwana B. Wyjawił również, że pracował przez lata nad stanem Malware'a, Galwanicznego Mechamorfa, którego kos życiowy został uszkodzony i niekompletny. W odcinku "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1", Azmuth pojawił się ponownie, pomagając Benowi w walce z dr. Psychobosem i psem Khybera. Później pojawia się w retrospekcji, gdzie ostrzegał Bena, by nie nadużywał Feedbacka, ale Ben nie posłuchał jego ostrzeżenia i kosmita ten zniknął z Omnitrixa. Pojawił się też w drugiej części. thumb|Azmuth ostrzegający Bena W odcinku "Żaby wojny: część 2", Azmuth pojawił się w retrospekcji, podczas gdy Ben mówił wszystkim, co się z nim stało. Okazało się, że Azmuth uratował go i odblokował mu DNA Bykżaba. W odcinku "Otto", Azmuth teleportował Bena na Khorosa. W odcinku "Za potęgę mózgu", Albedo i Khyber porwali Azmutha i go uwięzili. thumb|left|Uwięziony Azmuth W odcinku "Za jeszcze większą potęgę", Albedo i Khyber ukradli mózg Azmutha. Przez swoją głupotę rozsadził on statek Psychobosa, na którym się znajdowali, co prawie doprowadziło do ich śmierci. Ben bardzo polubił niewymądrzającego się Galwana. Drużyna walczyła o jego mózg, lecz ten był ciągle zabierany przez Albeda. Podczas walki Tennysona z Ostatecznym Gigantozaurem, Azmuth przypadkowo odblokował nowego kosmitę, którego nazwał Atomix. Obcy wygrał walkę, a Galwan odzyskał swój mózg. Później zmodyfikował podróbkę Ultimatrixa, aby Albedo zmienił się w 11-letnią kopię Bena, wiedząc, że w tej formie nie wyrządzi wiele szkód, po czym udał się na Galwana. W odcinku "Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51", Azmuth wybrał dwóch Galwańskich strażników, których celem było przewiezienie niebezpiecznej broni. Transportowcami zostali Blukic i Driba, którzy zostali zaatakowani podczas podróży i awaryjnie wylądowali na Ziemi. W odcinku "Universe vs. Tennyson", Azmuth zostaje ukazany na zdjęciach, na których Chadzmuth wskazuje, że zmiany w jego głosie jak i wyglądzie są wynikiem ingerencji Niebiańskich Istot w przeprojektowywanie wszechświata na przestrzeni lat. Występy Ben 10 *Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa (pierwsze pojawienie) *Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Dobra kopia, zła kopia (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Wojna światów: część 1 *Wojna światów: część 2 *Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 1 *Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2 *Primus *Ostateczna bitwa: część 1 *Ostateczna bitwa: część 2 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Mapa Nieskończoności (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Pomyłkohedron *Kuźnia Stworzenia *Transmogryfikacja Eunice *Simian mówi *Największe poświęcenie *Zrównanie planet *Wróg ostateczny: część 2 Ben 10: Omniverse *Helisa zguby (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; retrospekcja) *Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1 *Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2 *Żaby wojny: część 2 (retrospekcja) *Otto (poza ekranem) *Za potęgę mózgu *Za jeszcze większą potęgę *Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 (przeszły) *Universe vs. Tennyson (krótko) Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi od słowa "azymut", które oznacza kąt zawarty między północną częścią południka odniesienia, a danym kierunkiem poziomym. *Według Dwayne McDuffie, po kradzieży Ultimatrixa, Azmuth podejrzewał Bena. *Według Derricka, zielony to ulubiony kolor Azmutha.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/414522628431169828 *Azmuth porównuje, że za młodu był taki sam jak Ben. *Azmuth pośrednio doprowadził do stworzenia frakcji Wiecznych Rycerzy, dając Askalon Sir Georg'owi. Przypisy Zobacz też *Galeria *Azmuth (odpowiednik z wymiaru 23) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Kosmici (mężczyźni) Kategoria:Kosmici